Cinderfella
by PucKurt4ever
Summary: A.U. Kurt's a boy forced to serve his step mother and step sisters with a dream to become a singer for the royal family. Puck's a prince that throws a ball to find his future bride. With the help of a little pixy dust, Kurt's able to attend the ball without permission and meets Puck. Will there be enough time for a Happily Ever After before the clock strikes midnight?


**Title: Cinderfella**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Fantasy**

**Warnings: Mentions of homosexual sex, cursing**

**Hello my lovelies. How are you? Well, some of you who may know who i am are probably pissed off at me for writing/posting this when i have two other stories i could be writing for. Sorry about that but, you know, plot bunnies are known to kill if not satisfied - i'm pretty sure the plot bunnies for my other two stories are plotting my murder right at this second but hopefully i can satisfy them soon with a new chapter each. **

**Anyways, this is my little one-shot that i got the idea to create after watching Troddrick Hall's Cinderfella. Love Toddrick, he's my fav - i'm a total Toddler. For any of you who don't know who that is just go to YouTube and search him. His vids are awesome. My favorites are Cinderfella (of course), Mean Gurlz, I Wanna Be On Glee, #SplitsOnTrees, Beauty and the Beat (not like the justin beiber song), The Hungry Games, and We Can't Stop/The Way. For those of you who do know who he is _and_ have watched his vids, you are my loves.**

**Disclaimer: I pretty much do not own anything except for parts of the plot since some of I got from Toddy. **

* * *

**Cinderfella**

At one point in time the world's continents, the countries that lied in the continents and the land the countries claimed as there's were ruled by kingdoms. Monarchies were at the height of their time, especially in Great Britain. That is where during this time our story takes place. A story that, like many of the fairy tales that were created and set up during this time period, was never shared. A story that seems familiar but very different all at the same time; holding twists to it that are somewhat similar to a problem going on in the world today. Why are these twists so different you may ask? Well, because our story is a love story between a Prince and commoner boy.

For as long as Kurt Hummel could remember the only woman that was ever a mother to him, if he could even call her that, was his step mother Sue, and the only siblings he'd ever had were the blonde woman's annoyingly spoiled daughters Quinn and Kitty. All of his memories contained the three hateful women, along his father, Burt. No memories were ever created of his mother because she had died bringing him into the world, but oh! How he wished his mother hadn't died. …As well as his father.

One stormy night Kurt's father was on his way home from working at his black smith's shop and had foolishly taken his carriage. The roads were muddy and the rain poured down so hard that it made it hard to see, not that the pitch black sky had helped. It took one unseen hole in the dirt road to send his father's carriage tumbling to the ground and into a river where his father ended up drowning, trapped to the riverbed by the heavy wooden buggy.

Ever since then Kurt was left with those three women whose life missions seemed to be to make his life as miserable as possible. His once spacey room on the second floor of their reasonably sized home was taken and given to the spoiled girls as their music room while he was subjected to sleeping in the, previously unused, servants quarters – which was only as big as a spacey broom closet.

His clothes made of fine silks and rich cottons that he worked hard to make with his own two hands were taken and burned in the home's three fireplaces. In their place he was given an over sized, worn out, and dirt stained itchy wool short sleeved shirt that was a dirty cream color, a ratty old cow hide waist coat, moss green pants that were too short for his long legs and stopped halfway up his calves, and nothing for his feet.

Kurt was forbidden to bath on a daily bases – he was lucky if he even got to bath once a week – and he only ate one meal a day, if you could even call it that. He was only fed the scraps of the night's dinner; which usually consisted of a couple chunks of bread, the scraps at the bottom of the stew pot, the burnt pieces of meat, and the shriveled up and bruised pieces of fruit. This treatment left him looking very unhealthy with sickly pale skin and an unhealthy slender frame where you could see his ribs. His lack of bathing left him caked in dirt and soot from the fireplace, dirt under his nails, and unhealthy hair that was dull and dirt covered.

And worst of all, Kurt was now what others would call the three women's slave. He cleaned for them, cooked for them, and did anything they asked him to do. If he failed to listen he was subjected to punishment, which ranged from having his bed coverings taken away to getting nothing to eat for a week; it all depended on what he did.

Kurt hated this life style he was forced to take. His step mother was a mean and ruthless lady that screamed insults at him whenever he was in her presence and she was never afraid to lay a hand on him if she thought he deserved it.

Quinn and Kitty were just as bad. They demanded silly tasks for him to complete and loved to do things like track dirt into the house, drop food or something else just as messy onto the floor, or trample though the dirt he just swept up just so he had more work to do. This would only prove to remind Kurt how spoiled the two blonde girls were when he'd end up being the one punished for their mess making.

The only thing that ever kept Kurt sane was his singing. He knew he had a beautiful singing voice and he knew that it would end up being what helped him escape his dreadful home life. He dreamed of the day a noble would hear him sing and take him away to perform for one of the royal families that owned some of the kingdoms around him. Even if he was still subjected to working for others, he'd still be treated fairly and live in more luxury than any of the others in his village.

To make sure his dream did come true, Kurt practiced daily. He'd sing when he'd wake up, he'd sing while he worked, and he'd sing before he went to bed. The only problem was that his step mother hated his singing – probably because she knew how great of a singer he was – and his step sisters envied him for having better voices than they did. Still, this did not stop him from singing.

"Lady Face!" Sue hollered from inside the house one morning when Kurt was out in the kitchen house making breakfast and singing while doing so.

Kurt flinched at the sound of his stepmother's voice. He knew she had heard him singing. "Yes?" he called back nervously.

"Quit it with that good _awful_ singing! You're making my ears bleed!"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, Step Mother," he called back obediently. He glanced to the side at the door that led out of the kitchen house, looking out it at the door that led back into the house, before looking back down at the food he was cutting up, singing softly under his breath.

At the sharp tapping sound of heeled shoes clicking on stone approached, Kurt's singing stopped instantly. He looked up as Kitty walked in, her hands on her hips.

"_What_ are you doing, Pear Hips?"

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes. "I'm making breakfast," he answered calmly.

Kitty walked over to the far side of the kitchen to the stone topped counter where Kurt had a pot of oatmeal sitting to go along with the fresh fruit and bread he had. She looked inside the pot and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing at the pot.

"Oatmeal," Kurt answered. "I'm sure you three will enjoy it."

Kitty turned her nose up to it. "It looks disgusting," she stated before smacking the pot off the counter, its contents spilling and splattering all over the wood floors and wood panel covered walls. Kurt gasped as he looked at the mess and then turned his wide eyes to Kitty.

"Make something else," she ordered.

Kurt's jaw clenched tightly in anger but he suppressed it, anger wouldn't help him. "What would you like?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Something that looks editable," she said as she walked to and out the doorway.

Kurt sighed as he stepped away from the kitchen counter so he could make something better suited to Kitty's tastes before he cleaned up the mess she created. If only his dream would come true soon.

* * *

Kurt had just finished the daunting task of cleaning up the oatmeal from the floor and walls. He walked inside, whipping sweat from his forehead; it had started getting hot in there. He had just placed his cleaning supplies back in the broom closet when he heard a knock at the front door. He looked in the direction of the door, wondering who that could be.

"Lady Face! Door!" he heard Quinn call from someplace in the house.

Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering why she couldn't get it herself, as he walked to it, whipping his hands on his shirt. A second knock sounded at the door and he called to them that he was coming.

When he opened the door and saw who was standing on their front porch his eyes widened in surprise. Standing there was a finely dressed gentleman, and when Kurt looked at the left side of the man's suite jacket, he saw a patch stitched to it that held a family crest – the crest of the royal family that owned the kingdom his family lived in. He lifted his eyes from the curly golden 'P' crest and looked at the man, his mouth slightly opened.

"Hello Sir," the man said. He placed his right hand over the crest that Kurt's eyes kept darting down to and bowed slightly. "My name is William." The man, William, straightened back up. "Are you a resident of this household?" he asked.

Kurt nodded absently as he continued to stare at the man in front of him. William smiled. "Excellent. Then I'd like to inform you that you and your family are cordially invited to Prince Noah's birthday ball," William said and he drew a rolled up piece of paper tied closed with a thick purple ribbon that held the crest of the royal family in the center.

Kurt took the invitation from William. William smiled at him one last time and said, "We're looking forward to having you and your family there," before he walked back to white with gold trim carriage with the royal family's crest on the side that was parked in front of the house. He watched him go before closing the front door softly.

Kurt looked down at the invitation in his hand in awe. He couldn't believe it. This could be his chance to finally leave the reached life he had and start a new one where he lived in luxury and performed for the royal family and their guests every day. Just the thought of it made him so excited and he eagerly opened the invite. He read the gold colored message inside.

_Dear Invitation Receiver,_

_We here by invite you and your family to join us in the celebration of Prince Noah's eighteenth birthday where one lucky lady of the Prince's liking will be chosen to become his bride. The Ball will be held tonight at sundown. Anyone without an invite will be sent away immediately. We hope you are able to join us._

_Sincerely, King and Queen Puckerman _

"What's _this_?"

Kurt gasped as the invite was suddenly ripped from his grasp. He looked up at Kitty and Quinn as the two girls looked at the invitation. Their eyes scanned over the words on the paper and then let out simultaneous gasps.

'_Oh no,_' Kurt thought, '_they're going to ruin my chance._'

"Look at this Quinny, it says that one lucky girl could become the Prince's bride. That could be you _or_ me," Kitty said.

"We must tell mother," Quinn decided with a nod.

The two girls turned to leave, the invitation still clasped in Kitty's hand. Kurt wasn't going to let them escape with his release that easily.

"What about me?" Kurt asked, making the two girls stop. "Can't I go?"

Laughter broke out between the two girls. Kurt looked between them, not understanding why they found his question so funny.

"Oh, Kurtie," Quinn said as she straightened back up, whipping the tears that had welled up during their laughing fit, "why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Do you really think that the Prince would want a _fag_ like you?" Kitty asked, making Kurt flinch at the slur.

"That's not why I want to go, though," Kurt tried to explain.

"You're not worthy of the royal family's presence. They don't want filth like you running around their home," Quinn added icily.

"Just face it, Pear Hips, you're just garbage," Kitty said as she and Quinn turned to leave.

Kurt watched them go, his arms crossed over his middle. He looked down at himself, becoming a little self-conscious as he looked at his dirty appearance and ratty clothes. Maybe they were right. Maybe he wasn't worthy of going to the ball so he could perform for the Puckermans.

* * *

It was getting late and soon it was going to be time for Quinn, Kitty, and Sue to leave to go to the ball. When the girls had shown their mother the invite, she was thrilled at the chance to become a royal. They immediately went out and bought the finest dresses they could afford and then returned home where the girls washed up and prepped themselves to impress the Prince.

Kurt, though, stayed home and did his cleaning like every day. Currently he was in the sitting room sweeping up. He could hear the bustling sound of the girls getting ready and their panic driven movements as they fretted over looking the best they could so they could impress the Prince. Kurt sighed and looked back down at the floor, singing softly to himself.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm," he hummed. "O-oh yeah, ye-ye-yea-ah."

Kurt looked up at the window he was beside. He lifted a hand and delicately brushed back the lacy curtains that blocked his view. He looked out at the palace on the far edge of town up on a hill. The shiny white building was illuminated by lights as it got ready for the Ball that was soon to be held inside and it seemed to stand out against the starry night sky.

Kurt's grip on the wooden broom stick tightened as he gazed longingly at the palace while he began to sing. "A dream is a wish your heart makes." He took a deep breath though his nose before letting it out as a sigh as turned away from the window, continuing to sing and sweep. "But why am I doing this to myself. And dreams, you will lose your heartache. But I never left the real me on the shelf, no-o!"

"Lady Face!"

Kurt instantly stopped singing and cowered back as Sue stomped over wearing a deep red ball gown, hovering over him with her hands on her hips. Kurt looked over to the sitting room doorway. Quinn stood there wearing a blue ball gown as well as Kitty who wearing a green ball gown, both giving him smug and sly looks. He looked back at Sue and gulped.

"What have I told you about that god awful singing of yours?" Sue asked.

Kurt sighed, looking down at the ground. "Don't do it," he answered.

"See, that's why you can't go to the ball," Quinn began.

"You'd make everyone there go deaf!" Kitty finished, both snickering at the hurtfulness of Kitty's words.

Kurt glared at them before looking back at Sue. "Please, Step Mother, please! Let me go to the ball," he begged.

"NO!" Sue denied right away. "Not only will you make the Prince and everyone go blind when they see your _filth_ but they'll go deaf once you start that horrid singing. The Prince is looking for his bride tonight, Lady Face, and-"

"And you have a _dick_!" Kitty finished for Sue, all three women laughing hatefully at Kitty's words. Kurt looked away, almost feeling shameful for being male.

"Come on, girls, time to leave," Sue said and walked over to Quinn and Kitty. She turned back to Kurt who was still looking at the ground. "You," she said, pointing at Kurt, "are to stay here and clean, got that Lady Face?"

"Yes Step Mother," Kurt said.

Sue smiled slyly. "Very good. Now, clean, peasant, clean!"

"You heard her! Get to it, commoner," Quinn ordered as she followed behind Sue.

"Bye Bitch!" Kitty said with a sneer and finger wave as she followed behind Quinn.

Kurt watched them go before turning back to looking out the window. He set the broom down on the floor and moved to the window. He pulled the curtains open before laying his hands on the window sill. He watched as his family's carriage joined those of the other guests' as they traveled up to the palace. Kurt looked at them enviously before his gaze moved to the palace.

"Don't lose who you are. Keeping wishing on sta-ars. And the dream you wish will come…," Kurt took a deep breath and turned away from the window, "true!"

Suddenly, a mystical light appeared in front of him and what looked like stars spiraled around like a cylinder shaped tornado, a dark skinned woman in a sparkling gown appearing. Kurt gasped and pressed back against the window, not sure what was going on and who the strange woman was.

"Hello," the woman that had magically materialized in front of him said with a friendly smile.

"Wh-who are you?" Kurt asked shakily.

"I'm your Fairy Godmama, Mercedes," the woman, Mercedes, said. "And I'm here to make your wish come true."

Kurt gasped, a hand moving to cover his mouth. This couldn't be real, could it? Could this woman be able to help him fulfill his wish? Oh, he hoped so.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. "Do I _look_ like I'm kidding white boy?" Kurt shook his head. "Well, I'm not. Now, what is it that you want baby boy?"

Kurt looked behind him at the palace, gazing at it for a few seconds before looking back at Mercedes. "I want to go to that ball more than anything!"

Mercedes smiled and withdrew a wand from out of nowhere. "Well then, one Happily Ever After coming right up! With just a little pixy dust, we'll have you all cleaned up and ready for that ball in no time!"

Mercedes waved her wand, pointing it in Kurt's direction, and a stream of sparkles erupted from it. The stream slithered its way over to Kurt and then swirled around him. Kurt watched as the pixy dust changed him. It made his skin healthier and clean, cleaned his hair, made it shinier and more radiant, and styled it up into a quiff, made his figure still slim but a healthy kind of slender, and then dressed him in a light blue with silver lining jacket with a white ruffled dress shirt, dark slacks, white gloves, and sparkling silver ankle length boots.

Once the process was finished Kurt hurried past Mercedes and into the hall to look at himself in one of the many full length mirrors that were placed around the house. He gasped when he saw himself, covering his mouth with both hands as tears welled up. He couldn't remember the last he'd seen himself look so presentable and fashionable.

Mercedes nodded her head with her hands on her hips as she admired her handy work. "I did a splendid job if I say so myself," she said proudly.

"I can't remember the last time I saw myself looking like… this," Kurt said, waving a hand at his reflection. He smiled at Mercedes. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, there's plenty of time to for thanks _after_ we get you to that ball," Mercedes said and she hurried Kurt to the door.

Once outside she waved her wand and a crystal carriage appeared on the stone road in front of his house. '_Is there anything this woman can't do?_' Kurt wondered as he gazed in awe at the beautiful white horse drawn carriage. Mercedes helped him inside it.

"Now, white boy, you got to be quick, okay? My magic only lasts until midnight," Mercedes said warningly and Kurt nodded his head in understanding. "I can't help you after this. You've got one shot." Mercedes shut the door to the carriage and pointed a stern finger at Kurt through the window. "_Don't blow it_!"

Kurt gulped and nodded his head as the carriage started moving with a jolt. He turned his head forward to look at the palace as it slowly drew closer. His hands tightened in his lap as he anxiously waited for his turn of a Happily Ever After.

* * *

Kurt's carriage slowed to a halt in front of the palace doors. One of the palace's servants stepped up and opened his carriage door for him. He stepped out, looking up at the palace in awe. It looked so much bigger and porcelain like with its smooth white exterior, up close.

"Welcome sir," the servant that had opened his door said. "We are honored to have you here."

Kurt looked at him in surprise, not used to having someone speak to him so nicely. He nodded his head slightly in a thank you before turning back to the palace. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming his nerves before he began his short journey up the palace front steps.

"Invitation sir," the guard at the door said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, not understanding.

"An invitation is needed to enter sir," the guard said.

Kurt eyes widened as he finally understood, and he mentally hit himself for not remembering that little detail he'd read from the invite. How was he going to get in now? Would the guard even allow him inside if he told them his family that had the invite was already inside? He highly doubted it but it was worth a try.

"My family's inside. They came before me," Kurt tried, pointing at the door.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't let you in without an invitation," the guard stressed.

"But-!"

"What's the trouble?" a friendly male voice asked from behind Kurt.

Curious to see who was behind him, Kurt turned around while the guard bowed to the man. A short, wildly curly haired young man wearing a bright red buttoned up jacket stood behind Kurt. A crest was stitched onto the left side of his jacket: a curly capital 'A' with a singing warbler behind it.

"P-Prince Anderson, I-I wasn't expecting you tonight," the guard stuttered nervously as he addressed the young man.

Kurt's heart fluttered with excitement as he looked at the Prince in front of him. '_Oh wow!_' Kurt thought as he gazed at the young gentleman with shimmering blue eyes filled with wonder, '_A real, live Prince!_'

The Prince smiled at Kurt as he held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Blaine – Prince of the Anderson Kingdom. Who might you be?" he asked.

"K-Kurt," Kurt said, holding his hand out.

Blaine's smile widened as he shook Kurt's hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Kurt. What's the problem here?"

"Oh!" Kurt said, remembering the dilemma he was in. He looked over his shoulder at the guard before looking back at Blaine. "I was just having a little trouble entering the ball. My family is already inside with our invitation but the guard won't let me in without it."

Blaine nodded his head. "I see." He walked past Kurt and stood in front of the guard. "I'll be taking this young gentleman in with me as my guest." Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's words.

"But your majesty! He doesn't have an invite!" the guard protested. "What if he's here to kill the Young Prince or the King and Queen?"

Blaine chuckled. "Does this boy look like he could be a killer?" he asked, making Kurt blush.

The guard looked at Kurt warily. "Well, no but-"

"But nothing," Blaine interrupted. "He won't harm anyone." Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt and nodded his head at the door. "Come on."

Kurt followed Blaine as he led him inside. He looked around at the spectacular décor and all the fancy and expensive formal wear of the ball's guests. The place was alive with mingling guests and soft music from an orchestra that was placed under the balcony where the King and Queen sat in their thrones watching over the ball.

"Do you need help finding your family?" Blaine asked, bringing Kurt's attention.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm sure I can find them on my own. Thank you for your help. I appreciate it greatly," Kurt thanked him.

Blaine smiled. "It was no trouble at all. I hope I'll see you again before the ball ends."

Kurt smiled back. "Same."

Blaine gave him one last smile before walking away and disappearing into the crowd. Kurt turned his head away from where he last saw Blaine go to look around. He wasn't sure how he was going to get to sing for the King and Queen but he'd find a way to before the clock struck midnight.

* * *

Leaning against the balcony railing on his elbows with his chin resting in the palm of one of his hands, a finely dressed tan skinned young man with a shaved head sighed as he watched the ball that went on below him. '_Why did mom and dad have to throw this stupid ass ball for me?_' the young man wondered. '_Just because I turned eighteen doesn't mean I need to find myself a bride just yet._'

"Puck, man, what're you doing up here?" a tall gentleman asked as he approached the young man – Puck. Puck turned his head to his friend. "It's your party dude. Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?"

"Balls suck, Finn," Puck answered. "Besides, I don't want all those dumbass chicks hangin' all over me."

Finn stood beside him as he gave him a look. "But you like it when girls hang all over you," he reminded him.

Puck sighed. "Not when they're all begging to become your bride I don't. Selfish bitches," he muttered.

"Still, you should enjoy yourself. You only turn eighteen once, you know, and…" Puck blocked out Finn's talking as it began to bore him. He looked back down at the ball, looking over his guests.

Suddenly, a lone figure in a dazzling outfit caught his eye. It was a boy – a boy whose skin glowed in the rooms lighting and looked a smooth as polished porcelain. A boy whose body was slender and moved with grace and ease unlike anyone else he'd ever met. A boy whose legs were slender and seemed to go on forever in those pants that clung to them somewhat tightly. A boy whose ass made Puck smirk at the dirty thoughts that crept into his mind at the sight of it.

'_I have to meet this boy_,' Puck decided. He'd never seen anyone like him. He caught his eye better than any of the girls that had shown up could. He wanted to know who this boy was and have his way with him, and maybe, if he was lucky, have him become his bride.

"Puck? Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Finn asked as Puck walked away from him, hurrying towards the stairs so he could find the boy that he was determined to make his next bed mate and possibly even his bride.

"I'm going to find someone," Puck answered.

"Who?" Finn asked.

Puck stopped as he got to the stairs, giving Finn a smirk over his shoulder. "My bride," he answered before hurrying down the stairs.

As Puck got closer to the bottom, he could see the boy he set his sights on. He smiled in excitement at the boy. Just as Puck stepped down from the last step, a huge gaggle of girls surrounded him, all of them talking a mile an hour about who they were and what their best qualities were in hope that it would impress Puck into making them his bride. Puck growled in frustration as he tried to see where the boy was.

"Damn it," Puck cursed as he watched the boy disappear into the crowd.

* * *

Kurt had decided on a plan. He needed to get the attention of the King and Queen so he could show them his singing. He couldn't just go up to the second floor and approach them to show them, he'd surely get harmed if he did do so. Instead, he decided that he would just sing as loud as he could. If he got the attention of the crowd then he'd get the attention of the King and Queen.

But first, he needed a little help. He needed to make a performance out of his plan. He needed back up dancers and singers, but who could he ask to help? He didn't know anyone there – other than his hateful family members but they were out of the question – except one. One person he knew would help him.

Kurt made his way through the crowd, looking around for a sign. Then he saw a mass of curly black hair and bright red coat. He smiled widely.

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he approached his savior.

Blaine and the group of good looking boys that he was with, looked over in his direction. Blaine gave him a smile while the other boys gave him looks as if they were wondering who he was.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt stopped in front of him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Blaine, but I do need to ask for a small favor," Kurt said hesitantly. This drew the attention of the group Blaine was with.

"What kind of favor?" a wide mouthed blonde asked.

"Probably wants to get laid and was hoping Blaine could do it," a skinny faced brunette said airily with a sneer.

"Don't assume things too fast Seb," a dark skinned boy warned.

Blaine gave them all warning looks before turning back to Kurt. "Kurt, I would like you to meet Sam," he pointed at the blonde, "Sebastian," he pointed at the brunette, "David," he pointed to the dark skinned boy, "Wes," he pointed to an Asian male, "Jeff," he pointed to another blonde, "Nick," another brunette, "Mike," another Asian male, "Matt," he pointed to another dark skinned male, "and Rider," another brunette.

Kurt nodded to all of them. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kurt. Um," Kurt looked to Blaine, "about my favor. Do any of you by chance… sing and dance?" he asked hesitantly.

Blaine and the others faces broke out into wide smiles. "What can we do for you?"

* * *

"Finally free!" Puck cheered softly once he was able to push past all the girls. He looked around, seeing if he could see any sign of the boy. He frowned unhappily when he didn't see the boy.

"Where could he be?" Puck asked himself in a whisper.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Puck looked up in surprise when he heard the sound of Blaine's voice. He looked in the direction he heard his friend's voice come from and saw the crowd shaped in a circle like they were surrounding something. He moved toward it as he listened to Blaine continue.

"I am proud to present a performance for the lovely Puckerman Kingdom."

Puck pushed his way through as the crowd grew quit and he finally made his way to the front of the inside. He saw the Princes of the neighboring kingdoms standing in a double line leading from the orchestra as it played.

An angelic voice floated up from the line of Princes as they parted by turning and backing away. Puck listened to the voice, wondering who could be the holder of such a beautiful voice, when suddenly the boy who had captured his attention walked out of between the two lines of Princes, singing.

"I've been out there dreamin', wishin' on a star." The Princes started circling each other, like they we're going to dance. "Hopin' love will lead me right to where you are. I've been out there prayin', lookin for you babe, lookin for you babe, searchin' for you babe!"

Suddenly Blaine stepped up and he and the boy circled each other. Puck narrowed his eyes as he watched them, both holding smiles as Blaine began to sing to the boy. He could feel the jealousy building up but he held himself back. It was a performance. Nothing was meant by the words the boy he fancied was being sung to by his princely friend.

"Where have you been? Cause you never hear me ca-all. Are you hidin' from me? Yeah. Somewhere at the ball!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the other Princes sang as Blaine and the boy began to dance a fast waltz together. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Turn up the magic!" Blaine sang loudly as the others continued with their yeahs.

"So this is lo-ove?" the boy sang as Blaine spun him around while the Princes started singing 'lo-o-ove!' over and over. "So this is love!"

"Turn up the magic!" Blaine sang back and the Princes began singing 'yeah' over and over again."T-turn up the magic!"

Suddenly the music was halted and Puck along with everyone else all looked over to the orchestra. Puck chuckled when he saw the Princesses of the land standing beside the orchestra, Princess Santana at the head; wearing an inappropriate top that only covered her breasts and showed off her flat stomach and baggy pants made out of violet colored silk, her feet bare and her long black hair done up in a tight braid that started at the crown of her head and stopped just at her shoulder blades.

Beside Santana stood Princess Brittany wearing a bright blue dress that stopped above her ankles with a maid's apron on over it. Standing behind them were Princess Rachel in a bright yellow ball gown, Princess Tina a dark purple, blue, and black dress, and Princess Marley in a floral pattern cream gown. All of them had their hands on their hips.

"Princess Santana," Blaine said with a nervous chuckle. "Why did you stop the music?"

Santana walked over to him and the boy, Brittany at her side and the other three following close behind; all of them with their hands on their hips. "Because Blainers, we Princesses are not going to just let you, your boy toy," Puck's hands curled into fists at her name for his boy, "and the rest of you Princes have all the fun. We're tired of the way we're treated by men that's why…"

Santana snapped her fingers and the orchestra started playing.

"I kissed a girl," Santana and Brittany clasped each other's hands in the air, "And I liked it!" the crowd gasped and Puck's eyes widened before he let out an amused chuckle. He'd always suspected something other than friendship was between Santana and Brittany.

"The taste of her fabric chap stick," Santana sang as her and Brittany started dancing a little erotically, the three Princesses swaying behind them.

"A whole new world just started," Brittany sang as they continued to sing and dance together. "Just take me away on a magic carpet ride!"

The Princes were all gathered in a group in front of the performing Princesses, giving them smirks as they watched. All except for the boy who was watching them with wonder in his eyes.

"It can't be wrong, it feels so right! Can you feel my love tonight?" Brittany continued.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Santana sang.

"Zippa-dey do-dah!" the other girls sang.

"And I like it!"

"Sha la-la-la, my oh my, Prince I don't want you, bye! I'm gonna kiss the gir-irl!" Brittany and Santana sang together. "Sha la-la-la, hey Princess, you better rock that dress. I'm gonna," Santana and Brittany pulled each other into a tight embrace, "kiss the gir-irl!"

Before Santana and Brittany could continue with their performance, the music was stopped and a loud booming voice of a woman rang through ball room.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

Puck turned his head to the orchestra to see a middle aged blonde woman in a deep red gown standing next to it with two young blonde girls standing beside her, one in a blue gown and one in a green gown.

'_Who the hell is she?_' Puck wondered in annoyance as the woman marched up to Santana and the other Princesses. Santana stood her ground against the slightly intimidating woman, her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised.

Movement out of the corner of Puck's eye drew his attention away from the woman as she began to argue with Santana about her relationship with Brittany being wrong and repulsing. The boy Puck had his eye on was slowly backing away into the crowd, a fearful look on his face. Puck didn't understand why the boy was suddenly fearful but he felt an overwhelming erg to help the boy and comfort him.

He moved through the crowd to the direction the boy was in. Once he was in reaching distance, he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into the crowd. The boy opened his mouth to make a, probably loud, protest but Puck put his hand over his mouth to stop the oncoming protest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured the boy, whispering it into his ear. "So don't yell, okay?" the boy nodded his head and Puck took his hand off.

"Follow me," he ordered, grabbing the boy's hand and leading him away.

The boy followed Puck out of the crowd and then once they were free from there, he led him upstairs to a dissertated hall where hopefully no one would interrupt them.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked once they were in the hall. "You looked like you needed to get out of there."

The boy nodded his head, not looking at Puck but to the end of the hall in the direction of the ball room. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I did need to get out of there. That was my step mother and she _would not be happy_ _if she found out I was here_."

Puck nodded his head, now understanding the reason for the scared look on the boy's face. "I understand." Puck leaned against the wall, looking down at the boy. "Anyway, what's your name gorgeous?"

The boy stiffened and then his head snapped up to look at Puck. Puck smirked at the bright blush that covered the boy's cheeks. "My name's Kurt. May I ask you yours?"

"Noah Puckerman but most people just call me Puck."

The boy's eyes widened and he gasped. "Noah Puckerman? As in… th-th-the…"

"The Prince who's ball you're at?" Puck supplied with an amused smirk, Kurt nodding in confirmation. "Yep, that's me. Say, do you wanna have a little… _fun_, Kurt?"

"W-what kind of fun?" Kurt asked nervously.

Puck smirked, liking how innocent Kurt was. He could have some _real_ fun with innocent. He was eager to see what he could bring out of the boy. What he could do once he took away that innocence.

"Why don't I show ya?" Puck suggested with a sexy smirk and a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes before he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into a bedroom nearby, shutting and locking the door behind them with a click.

* * *

There was so much that happened when Kurt arrived at the ball that he never expected to _ever_ happen. The first was getting to meet so many princes. First it was Prince Blaine, a cute gentleman with shockingly wild hair and a dashing voice.

Next were Prince Sam, a blonde with a, not so secret, dorky side that became insanely adorable when Kurt mentioned that he had been helped by a fairy godmother after all the Princes agreed to help him gain the attention of the King and Queen.

After that Kurt met Prince Sebastian, who he wasn't fond of in the slightest. The, disappointingly, good looking prince was snarky, crude, and relenting in his smart ass insults and remarks. The only good thing about the skinny faced male was that he listened to Blaine without a second thought. If Blaine told Sebastian to be nice, he had tried with all his might to do so – Kurt could tell.

Then there were the six Princes that staid in groups of two: David and Wes, Nick and Jeff, and Mike and Matt. The three sets of friends that stayed close together were all different but each shared at least two traits in common with their friend. David and Wes were both take charge kind of guys and both had an air of leadership to them. Nick and Jeff were both friendly and talkative when the right topic was brought up. Mike and Matt were both very quiet boys and also had a talent for dancing.

The last Prince that helped Kurt was Rider. Rider out of all the boys surprised Kurt the most. He was athletically built young gentleman with a cute school boy smile and personality to match. He also had a nice voice as well; could use a little practice in Kurt's opinion but nice none the less. Rider's only problem was that the boy was dyslexic – meaning he stumbled when it came to the dance moves. Luckily Matt and Mike were able to come up with simple choreography; Mike being his dance partner also helping.

The final Prince that Kurt met that night and he later found himself in bed with was Prince Noah – or Puck as he had said he liked to be called. Puck was… interesting in Kurt's opinion. He wasn't what he expected – in more ways than one.

First off, it was how he met the Prince. If anything he thought that his first meeting with the Prince would be after his and Blaine's performance with the King and Queen at Puck's side and they'd be asking him to stay and be their royal performer. But, sadly, that did not happen. He ended up being snatched by Puck and pulled away to a disserted hall where said Prince asked him his name and then took him to a bedroom down the hall – thus bringing Kurt to where he was at the very moment.

Kurt was laying in a king sized four poster bed with golden drapes hanging from the bed posts, deep crimson colored sheets wrapped around his flushed, slender frame as he snuggled closer to the warm tanned muscled body beside him, rejoicing in his post coital bliss. Puck's arms were holding him close, just as they had during sex, and so tightly but gently at the same time, making Kurt feel safe.

It was _not_ how Kurt expected his night going. When Puck had pulled him into the bedroom, he didn't know what to expect except that what Puck wanted was sex. And Kurt gave it to him. That night, it was his night. He'd already performed for the King and Queen – which was what he came to the ball to do – and since that was complete; he saw no harm in having, as Puck had phrased it, "a little fun".

The deed had been thrilling. Kurt had never experienced anything like; most of that just because… well… Puck had been Kurt's first. It might seem sad that at his age – 19 – he had yet to rid himself of his innocence – most kids his age already having done so – but in Kurt's defense, he had been kept 'prisoner' in his own home by the three blonde witches.

Still, Puck had been amazing. He'd been gentle, slow, soothing when pain from being entered for the first time caused him to cry softly, and had listened to anything and everything Kurt said, doing as the fair boy wished. It had been wonderful and Kurt couldn't have asked for a better first time.

"You know, I think we should do that again," Puck suggested with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Kurt hummed as he scooted upwards, resting his entire body on top of Puck's as he stared into the other boy's hazel eyes with half lidded blue ones of his own and a lazy smile on his face. "Really? Was I that good?"

Puck chuckled. "Of course." He tightened his hold on Kurt as he rolled them over so Kurt was on the bottom, laying on the bed on his back. Puck bent his head and kissed the boy, slowly, deeply, enjoying the feel and taste of Kurt's kiss. "I wouldn't mind making it a _several_ time thing. Maybe even a… _permanent_ thing."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped softly. Did Puck actually mean that? Wasn't he moving a little too… fast? They had only just meant and even having sex was pushing it, but hinting at marriage? That was just too much too soon.

Suddenly, the big clock tower that was one of the largest features of their town, chimed loudly. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven times it chimed. Kurt's eyes widened even further and he turned his head to the window, gasping loudly when he saw the time on the clock tower.

"Oh no!" Kurt fretted, scrambling out from under Puck and out of the bed. He rushed around to gather his clothes and put them on so he could leave while Puck watched him with a look of concern on his face, his dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, his worry growing as he watched his pale beauty rush about.

"I… I have to go!" Kurt explained, finishing pulling on his final garment of clothing. He rushed to the door and grabbed and twisted the doorknob, pulling the door open. He paused on his way out when he remembered where he was and looked over his shoulder at Puck as the tan skinned boy still sat in bed, covers covering bellow his waist.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, regretfully, as he turned his gaze away from the burning one of Puck's, filled with so much hurt and sadness, one that begged Kurt not to leave and to come back into bed with him where they could hopefully stay and make love some more. Without even a backwards glance, Kurt left, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

The journey back home was sadness inducing; very quiet with only the sound of horse hooves and carriage wheels hitting gravel, stone, and brick the only sounds heard and full of pain to Kurt's heart. He'd left the ball, the bedroom where his virginity had been lost and where his lover had last been seen. He'd had to though, because even though it had been only eleven o'clock when the clock tower rang, it still took a while to get home and Kurt needed that time since at the stroke of midnight, the magic would be gone and he would go back to how he was before.

As Kurt sat in the carriage, his mind wandered to his time with Puck. He wished it wouldn't. It only caused that slight pang of pain in his heart to grow more noticeable. But he couldn't get the Prince out of his mind; especially their time in bed together that caused Kurt to close his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he reminisced.

Kurt thought about how Puck's hands had felt on his body, touching places that only himself had ever touched before and holding his own hand tightly without a single complaint when Kurt's grip had tightened to pain inducing measures when Puck had first entered him.

He thought about Puck's voice. How it had spoken gentle and love filled praises to him, all of the praises based on how good Kurt made him feel. How it complimented his body by calling him sexy, hot, beautiful, gorgeous, adorable. How sexy and arousal inducing it sounded when it called out and moaned his name at different volumes, ranging from soft whispers and murmurs to full blown screams and yelled chants. How it had soothed him when the pain was the strongest and he'd cried.

Then he thought about Puck's mouth. How it tasted and felt against Kurt's own mouth. How it had felt to have it sucking and biting down on his nipples, leaving them by the end of their session a rosy red color. How it had felt wrapped around his cock, sucking the hard organ until cum burst from its slit.

A smile curved at Kurt's lips as he thought about what that mouth of Puck's had left on him: hickeys. His right hand first came to his neck, the spot where the first love bite Puck had given him had been placed. Then it moved to a patch of skin between two ribs on his left side, the home of the second mark. Moving down the rest of his torso he stopped at his right him; hickey number three, the largest of the total of eight. Then to the one on his right thigh near his ball sack – hickey number four. He didn't move his hand behind him to hickeys number five, six, and seven; number five placed on the dip in his lower back, number six placed between his shoulder blades, and number seven on his left shoulder near his neck, all three given to him when he'd been laying on his stomach while Puck prepped him.

The last love bite that was given was, of course, number eight – Kurt's favorite. It was placed on his wrist, his right one, during the actual intercourse. Both of them had been approaching their orgasms when Puck had sudden slowed down the speed of his thrusts. He'd sat up somewhat and looked down at Kurt, smiling and giving him a look filled with so much love; as if Kurt had been the best thing to have ever happened to him. Kurt had smiled back, his eyes half lidded as he just stared back; both just rejoicing in the feeling of being so close and feeling so good because of the other. Puck then took Kurt's wrist, flipping it over and telling Kurt in a murmur he was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen before he sucked a heart shaped hickey onto his pulse point.

Kurt pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and button down shirt underneath so he could look at the heart on his wrist, smiling sadly down at it while gently running his thumb over it. To Kurt, that mark symbolized what they'd done. It was all the sex and feelings they'd felt blossom all in one. Closing his eyes, Kurt pressed his wrist to his heart, his other hand gripping his wrist tightly.

The ride home continued for a while before the carriage came to a gentle halt in front of his home. The house was dark and there wasn't any smoke coming from the chimneys; something Kurt was glad to see since both would be indicators that his family was home.

Kurt climbed out of the carriage and made his way slowly up to the house. Being home made him feel almost unsatisfied. He felt as if the plan he'd created hadn't worked. He wasn't any different than when he had left. He wasn't a performer for the royal family. He was still his step mother and sisters' self proclaimed slave. The only thing that had changed was that he was no longer a virgin – something that pulled at his heart strings a lot more than it should have.

"Baby boy what happened to you? What's wrong?"

Kurt looked up, not even realizing he'd just been standing on the front porch in front of the front door. Mercedes stood in front of him, giving him a concerned look. Seeing his Fairy Godmama, someone Kurt had come to trust right away, caused the sadness that Kurt had been pushing away to well up and overwhelm him to the point of breaking down into the girl's arms.

"Oh, Baby Boy, you're a mess!" Mercedes fretted as she cradled Kurt in her arms, petting his hair that was still wild from sex, comfortingly. "Come on inside. I'll get you all cleaned up and then you tell your Fairy Godmama what happened, okay?"

Kurt sniffled and nodded his head. "Okay," he croaked before letting Mercedes lead him inside where she took him to a bathroom. She set him down on the floor beside the bathtub, which Kurt leaned back against while Mercedes filled up a bucket with water. She grabbed a cloth from the stack in the bath cupboard before kneeling down in front of Kurt with the bucket at her side.

Mercedes started taking off his clothes, taking his shirts off and folding them. Once Kurt's chest was revealed, she gasped at the sight of the hickeys that were finally shown.

"Kurt, how did you get these?" she asked, gesturing at the three hickeys that she could see. Kurt blushed, suddenly feeling nervous and exposed as he tried to cover himself with his arms. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "White Boy, you better tell me where they came from or else I'll make your family come home right this second!" Mercedes threatened with her hands on her hips.

Kurt's eyes widened fearfully. "No! Don't do that!" he begged.

"Then tell me where these marks came from."

Kurt sighed. "Alright. They're… they're hickeys… love bites I got when I… when I had sex tonight…," Kurt explained slowly, his voice trailing off towards the end.

Mercedes eyes widened, her eyebrows rose in surprise, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "You…?" She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her surprise and shock. She didn't expect him to go to the ball and end up doing _that_! "What happened to you trying to get the Puckerman's to make you their royal performer?"

"Nothing!" Kurt promised. "I performed for them with the help of some others and then… well…," Kurt blushed heavily as he looked down at his hands, "things heated up between a certain Prince and I."

"Prince? Oh my God! Kurt! Are you telling me you slept with _the Prince_?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt laughed nervously. "That'd be him." A happy, all most love struck smile appeared on Kurt's face. "Noah."

Mercedes eyed the boy in front of her. She'd seen that look before. But where? Suddenly, it dawned on her, making her gasp and Kurt's attention come back to her. "You're in love! With Prince Noah!" she accused.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? That's ridiculous! I'm not in love with the Prince! I… I can't be," Kurt said, sounding not so sure of himself as he finished.

Mercedes smiled at Kurt. "You are Baby Boy. I can see it clear as day."

Kurt looked at Mercedes before sighing and standing up. "Even if I am in love with Noah, it doesn't matter. I'm still a commoner. I'm still _male!_" Kurt pointed out. "Noah wouldn't take me as a partner. His parents wouldn't allow it."

Mercedes stood up as well, following the boy with his shirts in her hands as he left the bathroom and headed in the direction of his room. "Suppose they do, Kurt – what would you do then?"

"Still nothing," Kurt answered. "It would all depend on Noah wanting me as his partner – and he wouldn't," he added quickly before Mercedes could interject. "He has many a women throwing themselves at him. I'm just a boy, a commoner. I only belong with royalty if it means serving them."

"Don't degrade yourself, Kurt," Mercedes pleaded as she stopped in the doorway of Kurt's bedroom, mostly because there wasn't much room in his very small room.

"Degrading? You think I'm _degrading_ myself?" Kurt inquired bitterly with a dark chuckle that made Mercedes skin crawl at how unusual it sounded coming from the pale boy with such light and kindness to his voice. "I'm just speaking the truth! What Noah would have fallen in love with was a lie! He called me beautiful, gorgeous; _sexy_! Do you think he'd still think that if he saw how I really looked?"

"Kurt-," Mercedes tried to interrupt but Kurt pressed on, not listening to a word she said.

"I blew it tonight. The Puckerman's didn't get my name or where I live. They'll _never_ find me. I'll _never_ become their royal performer. I'll be stuck here _forever_!" Kurt sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks.

Mercedes watched the pale boy cry pitifully on his bed and was just about to go over and comfort him when she heard the somewhat loud chime of the clock tower. Midnight had finally arrived. She sighed, closing her eyes. It was too late. She could no longer help him. She only hoped Kurt would be fine and soon find the Happily Ever After he was destined to have without her magical help.

"Time's up, Baby Boy," Mercedes said, drawing Kurt's attention to her. The sad and pitiful look on Kurt's tear streaked face tugged at her heart. She gave him a sad smile as she began to fade; along with the clothes she'd gifted Kurt as the boy changed back to how he was before. "Be strong Kurt. I believe that you _will _get your Happily Ever After. Just don't give up hope."

"Bye Fairy Godmama," Kurt said as he stood to wave goodbye to her, his body illuminated in a sparkling glowing light as his appearance changed back to how it was before Mercedes came.

Once Mercedes was gone, Kurt sighed, lowering his hand to his side. That was it. He really had blown it. By morning he'd be back to his old working self. He'd be making breakfast and doing chores. If only he hadn't screwed up.

* * *

"Kurt, I want raison bread!"

"No, make hazelnut bread! Raison bread makes my stomach hurt!"

"Lady Face, where is my hot water for my bath? I can't take a bath with cold water!"

"Kurt!"

"Kurt!"

Kurt covered his ears as the requests from his step mother and sisters continued to grow louder and more frequent. They were giving him a headache and he was pretty sure that he was _way_ past his breaking point. Kurt turned his head to the kitchen knives.

'_God, they make it __**so**__ tempting to just end it all_,' he thought but shook his head to clear the bad thoughts from his mind. Suicide was a coward's way out and Kurt would never give his step family the satisfaction of pushing him to that point.

"Lady Face! If that water isn't up here in the next ten seconds I will make you sleep outside on the front lawn for a whole week!" Sue threatened, causing Kurt to sigh. He grabbed the handles of the two big metal buckets from the ground beside the kitchen fireplace before leaving and heading inside to the bathroom.

"Took you long enough!" Sue complained once Kurt had entered, lugging the heavy buckets over to the bath where he pored them in, filling the bath almost all the way to the top.

"Sorry step mother," Kurt apologized half heartedly as Sue began to undo the robe she was wearing, turning away just in time before his eyes and mind would be burned by the sight of a naked Sue; the thought of such a thing making him shudder in disgust.

Suddenly, Quinn appeared at the doorway to the bathroom, flushed as if she'd ran as fast as she could to get there. "Mom! Come quick! The Prince is here!" she said, making Kurt's eyes widen and his heart skip a beat.

"Really?" Kurt asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

Sue had join Quinn at the doorway and both glared at him. "Why do you care?" Quinn asked snottily, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "He hasn't come to see you! He probably came to see me because he was so taken by me last night he decided I just had to become him bride," she concluded arrogantly.

"Q! Stop wasting time," Sue demanded. "I need to get changed into something presentable and worthy of the next Queen's mother. You and Kitty keep them occupied."

Quinn nodded at the instruction before leaving to do as she was told.

"As for you," Kurt gulped as Sue turned to him, giving him her most hate filled look, "I don't want you getting in the way and scarring off the Prince. You'll have to wait patiently until we're done," she said.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean? Hey!" he exclaimed in protest as the bathroom door was shut and then locked from the outside. He ran to the door, hitting it hard with his fist. "You can't just lock me in here!" he protested.

Sue laughed evilly from the other side of the door. "Of course I can. I'm in charge here. Now be good and keep quiet. As far as the Prince knows, you don't exist. Don't let him know you do," Sue ordered in a dark voice before Kurt heard the sound of her footstep retreating.

Kurt growled and gave one last pound to the door before turning and leaning back against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. "What am I going to do? I have to get to Noah!" Kurt said to himself.

Kurt's ears and soon his eyes were drawn to a silver dollar sized hole in one of the floorboards, the sound of Noah's wonderful voice coming out of it and Kitty and Quinn's along with it. He crawled over and peered down, frowning unhappily when he wasn't able to see anything helpful. Instead, he placed his ear to it so he could listen.

They weren't discussing anything interesting. It was just small talk as they waited for Sue to arrive. Soon Sue did arrive, greeting Puck with a friendly voice. '_Fake wench,_' Kurt thought bitterly.

"Not that it isn't an honor to have you in our home, Prince Noah, but may I ask, what do we owe the honor of having someone as important as you in our company?" Sue asked in such a fake tone of niceness and friendliness that it made Kurt wonder if that was still the same woman that had locked him in the bathroom to keep him away from Puck.

"Well, at the ball last night, I met a special someone who I have decided to make my partner," Kurt's heart skipped a beat, part of him knowing that Puck was talking about him, "and I have come to find them. I heard the person sing last night and I know that if I hear their voice again, I know it's them," Puck explained.

Kurt pulled away from the hole, staring wide eyed at it. He found it odd that Puck wasn't – if it really was him he was looking for – searching for him by giving the owner of the house his name, since he had given it to Puck the previous night and the Prince had moaned it as well. As he pondered it for a few seconds, he supposed that it would be best to do it Puck's way.

"Well, my daughters have wonderful voices. I'm sure one of theirs was the one you heard last night," Sue reassured. "Quinn, you first."

Kurt stood up from the floor as Quinn began to sing. He needed to get down to Puck but the door was locked. Maybe if he tried pulling on the door hard enough, it would break the lock? Kurt tried that while Quinn sang for a short time and then Kitty. It was useless though. The door wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!" Kurt growled as he hit his fist against the door, tears coming to his eyes as all hope seemed lost.

"So, Prince Noah, which one of my girls was it that you heard?" Sue asked, making Kurt turn his head back to the floorboard with the hole in it.

"I'm sorry Madam but it was neither of your daughters. They're voices just aren't the same," Puck said, making Kurt snort because of course they weren't; they weren't him. "I must go now so I can tell my mother and father that I couldn't find the owner of the voice."

Kurt gasped at this news. '_NO! Noah don't go!_' he begged mentally, looking around frantically for another way out. '_Ah!_' he thought when he saw the window on the other side of the tube.

Kurt ran over to the window and opened it, sticking his head out to see Puck walking down the front porch steps with a guard at his side. He had to get Puck's attention. The only problem was, would he recognize Kurt when he wasn't how he looked last night? There was only one way Puck would recognize him though.

Kurt closed his eyes as he summoned all of the feelings, all of the love that resided in his heart, his heart that had belonged to Puck the moment the tanned Prince had captured him in the crowd and saved him from being seen by Sue and his step sister, and used it all to sing what he felt to Puck, to his Noah, so the boy could save him and they could live the rest of their lives together.

"_Boy, you make me feel so luck. Finally the stars align. Never has it been so easy, to be in love, and to give you this heart of mine!_" Kurt sang, opening his eyes halfway though it so he could look down. He smiled as he watched as Puck froze mid-walk down the front path and then looked over his shoulder and up at him with wide eyes, a wide smile appearing as he gaze up at Kurt.

"Kurt? Baby, is that you?" Puck asked, turning around so he could look at Kurt without hurting his neck in the processes.

"What? Lady Face!" Sue barked in outrage, appearing at Puck's side to look up at Kurt. "What did I tell you!? God, you can't do anything right!"

"Yes, Noah, it's me," Kurt reassured gently. "But I'm locked up here. I can't get down."

"Climb out the window and jump, I'll catch you, baby," Puck promised, making Kurt gulp nervously. He had to do it though. There was no way Sue was going to unlock the bathroom door, not even for Puck.

Kurt carefully climbed out of the window, gripping tightly at the windowsill as he steadied himself on the roof. He gave Puck a wide eyed look, letting him know how he felt and that he was terrified.

"You can do it, Kurt," Puck assured, walking closer to the house.

Kurt nodded and then looked down as he carefully inched his way closer to the edge of the roof. Once he was there he peered over the edge, letting out a shuddered breath when he saw how far down it was.

"Kurt, I've got you, okay? Just jump," Puck ordered gently.

Kurt gulped as he turned around, scooting back on his knees and lowering himself down until he was just dangling from the edge. Suddenly, a pang of fear coursed through him and he began to panic slightly.

"Noah! Noah!" Kurt called franticly, his eyes shut tight and his grip tight on the edge of the roof.

"I'm here, shh," Puck shushed. "Just let go. I'm here to catch you. _Let go_."

With one last intake of breath, Kurt let go. He felt air whooshing past him as he fell. A part of him was sure he was going to hit the ground with a sickening thud but then his fall was stopped by a pair of all too familiar muscular arms.

Slowly, Kurt opened his eyes and stared up into the sparkling hazel ones of Puck. "Miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

Kurt stared up at him, not believing that he was with Puck once again. Finally, he let out a tearful laugh as tears started cascading down his cheeks. Puck chuckled as he watched Kurt cry, feeling a little guilty that he was partially to blame for the tears.

"I… I didn't think you'd ever find me," Kurt said as he sniffled and whipped his tears away. "I didn't think you'd want me either. I'm disgusting."

Puck scoffed. "Babe, you're beautiful."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm not. Look at me. I'm covered in dirt and look sickly."

"Kurt," Puck said sternly, "you are gorgeous, okay? Don't ever deny that you are. Now," Puck smirked, "give me a kiss, Princess."

Kurt blushed but didn't hesitate, grabbing the back of Puck's head and pulling him down into a heated kiss; the two not caring that they were showing their affection out in the open and in front of an enraged Sue.

"Hey!" Sue yelled, making the two boys break their kiss and turn their heads to look at Sue. "What the hell? You can't be serious? You want _him_ over my girls?" she waved a hand over in Quinn and Kitty's direction as the two blondes stood at the front porch railing watching what was going on. "Are you insane?"

Puck shrugged. "Possibly. If wanting Kurt over any girl makes me insane then call me crazy because," he looked down at Kurt and smiled, "I fucking love him," Puck said, making Kurt's heart speed up and a small happy smile appear as he leaned up and captured Puck's lips in a quick kiss.

"And he's coming back home with me," Puck continued once their kiss ended. "He's going to become my fiancé and we're going to get married."

"That's impossible! Two men can't be married!" Quinn protested.

"Marriage is between a man and a woman. _Never_ has it ever been between two men," Kitty added, both her and Quinn's faces scrunching up in looks of disgust.

"Then Kurt and I will be the first," Puck said defensibly as he finally let Kurt down on his feet, keeping him close to his side though with a protective arm wrapped around his shoulders. "And I'm telling you this now because I assure you that we won't be the last."

With those parting words, Puck turned and led Kurt to his awaiting carriage back to the palace. They climbed in and sat beside each other, hands clasped together tightly. The carriage started with a jolt and the two set off to the palace.

Kurt turned his head and watched as they rode away from his home, the home he'd called his since the day he was born. But, as he stared at it, it didn't feel like home. Kurt supposed that it was because ever since the day his father had died, the home had slowly become a bad place for him that held more sad memories then happy ones. Leaving it didn't sadden him in the slightest.

Suddenly, Kurt felt a tingling sensation consume his body. He looked down and watched in wonder as his ragged commoner clothes were changed into the pale blue and silver lining button up jacket, ruffled dress shirt, dark pants, and sparkly shoes he'd worn to the ball and his skin became healthier and his figure became less malnourished and boney and more slender and lean muscled.

He lifted his head to look at Puck as he too watched the transformation with wide eyes of amazement. He smiled at his… fiancé? Yeah, fiancé… and then turned his head back to the window to watch the scenery of the kingdom, his kingdom, that they passed by.

* * *

A month later Kurt stood at the altar wearing a pure white tux, both his hands clasped in Puck's, his left one with a silver banded diamond ring on his ring finger, as the two shared a kiss, their friends and Puck's family cheering in the back ground. They broke apart with a smile on each of their faces, gazing lovingly into the other's eyes.

Then they turned to their guests before making their way back down the aisle, their groom's men and maids following in their pairs after them as everyone clapped and watched the couple go with tears in their eyes.

Kurt and Puck burst from the doors and rushed down the front steps of the church, the people of their kingdom throwing rice and Rose petals of all colors at them. Kurt and Puck laughed as they raised their other arm to protect themselves from the rice.

Thankfully a pure white carriage with a roof and a tacky 'Just Married' sign stuck on the back was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Kurt laughed when he saw that it was William, the one who had delivered his invitation to the ball to him, as their carriage driver, holding the door open. They climbed inside and William shut the door behind them.

"Phw! Made it!" Puck said in relief as he and Kurt relaxed back against the plush carriage seat.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm and all but could they not throw the rice when cheering for us?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "Maybe bread chucks. It's hurts much less."

Puck chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, that would have been nice. So, what do you wanna do as a married couple now?" he asked with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"We pretty much ruined the whole, 'getting to finally have sex once you're married' thing the night we met," Kurt reminded him.

"But it's different now, babe. We can do it without feeling ashamed afterwards because we did it before marriage," Puck pointed out, making Kurt chuckle.

"Oh Noah, what am I going to do with you?" Kurt asked as he leaned closer, close enough to share a kiss but not quite doing so.

Puck smirked. "Well, I was thinking sex but I'd love to hear what you had in mind."

Kurt chuckled as he closed the distance between them and kissed Puck. "So crude," he murmured afterwards.

"You know, I was thinking about something," Puck said as they relaxed and cuddled closer.

"And what was that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I know that it was okay for you and I to get married since I'm royalty and all, but what about other gays? They should be able to do the same."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "Of course they do."

"So I was thinking, why don't I create a degree for it? Same sex couples over the age of eighteen are permitted to get married in a church the same as a man and woman can. What do you think?"

Kurt smiled widely. He loved the idea. "That's brilliant, Noah. You don't know how much that means to people like us out there."

Puck chuckled as he leaned in and stole another kiss from Kurt. "I know, that's why I'm doing it."

Kurt broke the kiss, a smile on his face as he turned his head to look out of window of the carriage. He and Puck had decided to have a wedding at night so the sky was dark and star filled.

Suddenly, a sparkling and smiling image Mercedes appeared in the sky, making Kurt's smile widen. He was glad that he was able to see her on his wedding day. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be where he was now – with the man he loved by his side.

Though, he wondered why Mercedes had helped him to begin with. His dream, to become a performer for the royal family so he could leave his step family, was a dream he could have made come true on his own at some point. But she had come to him, to make his dream come true because she believed he needed help. Was getting together with Puck what he needed help with? Had she known all along that that was what he was sending him to the ball to accomplish? To have the Prince fall in love with him so he could become his husband? Possibly. Who knows if he would ever know the answer. The only thing that mattered was that he was where he was because of her and he was grateful, eternally so.

"Thank you, Mercedes, for everything," he mouthed to her, leaning against Puck as he did so.

The image smiled wider, making her teeth show. Out of nowhere, a gust of wide blew through the carriage and circled around Kurt, making his smile and close his eyes in content as he listened to the vocal message from Mercedes the wind to him, for only him to hear.

"Becoming a royal performer was never your Happily Ever After destiny, white boy. Like you said, or sang rather, that night, _a dream is a wish your heart makes_. Your heart wanted this, whether you knew it or not. _This_ was your dream and baby; you made it come true. You got your Happily Ever After, after all."

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


End file.
